Cold
by GingerGeek
Summary: Wally and Artemis are trapped in Greenland, and are slowly freezing. They have to take care of each other. FLUFF and hurt. Dedicated to AndreaNinjaGirl. Teen for theme, and because I'm paranoid. Spitfire! Enjoy peeps :) On Haitus! I'm so sorry guys! I'm not abandoning it, don't worry!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to the wonderful Andrea-ninja-girl (I am really sorry if I didn't spell that right). She is amazing, and is one of the few people who continuously review my stories. So all my hugs to you! She won a contest I had for one of my stories called Gamenight, so this story is dedicated to her. Thank you so much for waiting, ANG! You're the best!**

It had started out as a normal mission: go to the location, kick some bad-guy ass, and leave. But usually they know about bombs in the place. This time, they didn't. This time, they walked right into a trap.

The team was visiting a hideout in Canada. There were three entrances, so they split into teams of two: M'gann and Robin, Conner and Kaldur, and, despite their bickering, Wally and Artemis. The speedster and archer went through the back way. While exploring, they heard Robin's voice echo through the building.

"Guys!"

Before anyone asked, a barely audible beep was heard and all hell broke loose. The two were flung backward a good 100 feet through the wall and Into the ice and snow. Pieces and chunks of brick, steel, and cement crashed on top of them, burying them along with the snow. When all the debris had settled, Wally frantically dug himself out of the rubble. His head swiveled around as he frantically searched for his team mate.

"Artemis!"

A boot came into sight. The speedster ran full speed to the boot, and speedily dug the person attached to the boot out. He was relieved to find that it was Artemis. She was unconscious, and had a few third degree burns on her. Several gashes had blood flowing out of them, and her ankle was twisted the wrong way. Her winter coat was nowhere in sight, or her gloves.

"Oh, God." He scooped her up and ran into the icy tundra, for fear of the building collapsing. The icy wind screamed in his ears and nipped his face, but he still pushed on. It was hard to keep traction, and he slipped many times, but he didn't give up. He knew that they needed to find shelter, and soon. He had wrapped Artemis in his coat and put his gloves on her fingers, so he couldn't feel his hands. Or his ears, for that matter. Pushing the feeling out of his mind, he told himself that that wasn't important right now. It seemed like he had been running for hours. His arms were extremely tired and felt like they were going to give out any second from carrying Artemis. Though she wasn't that heavy, he had been running with her for a while. Not looking where he was going, he slid onto a patch of cracked ice on top of a frozen lake.

A cry escaped his lips as he flung Artemis into a snow drift. His legs, from the knee down, were plunged down into the bone-chilling water. At the last second, he hoisted himself up so that his body wouldn't be submerged in the water, but the icy liquid seeped through his boots and leggings. Quickly, he flung his body onto the ice.

The water was so freezing, that it burned. Short puffs of steam escaped from his mouth as he tried to put up with the cold. Slowly, he pushed himself up into a standing position.

"Gotta keep moving," he chanted to himself. Picking up the still- unconscious Artemis, he continued his grueling search for shelter. "Gotta keep moving," he chanted once more. He repeated that to himself to take his mind off of the ice that had formed around his socks and boots. Over and over again, he said that until it no longer sounded like words to him. He was running on sheer willpower now. Finally, he reached a small cave.

"Thank you!" He whispered. He didn't know to who.

After situating Artemis, he pulled out a lighter he had in his backpack, and tore up pages of a hook he had in there that he read on the long bio ship ride. It was an Encyclopedia about science, so it was thick. He had barely any control over his fingers, and could barely tear up the pages. It was a miracle that he got the lighter to work, despite his uncontrollable shaking.

A few feet away, Artemis stirred. Slowly, she sat up and looked around.

"Wally? Where are we?" She asked groggily. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God Wally, you're hurt! And blue!"

He looked down at himself. Being worried to get to safety, he hadn't really checked his injuries. Examining his ribs, he decided that a few were broken. A long gash went from his neck down, and a long piece of metal protruded from his thigh. He didn't feel pain because of numbness, and he couldn't decide if that was good or bad. He was borderline collapsing, and his head hurt horribly.

"I-m o-o-kay-y," he lied. He could barely get the words through his chattering teeth. He attempted to stand, but couldn't feel his legs and collapsed onto the cold floor.

Artemis raced to his side. His eyelids fluttered as he desperately tried to keep them open. Slowly they closed. The last thing he heard was Artemis frantically calling his name, and then nothing.

**I'll be updating as fast as I can, so, please comment to give me some inspiration! **


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis was freaking out. She had no idea where the hell she was, the boy in front of her could quite possibly be dying, no medical help was near, and she couldn't contact anyone.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" She said in a panicked voice. Tears pricked her eyes. "The backpack!" She said aloud. She ran as fast as she could to Wally's backpack and started frantically rummaging to find a first aid kit. "C'mon, c'mon, there has to be one!"

After a minute of searching, she finally found the case with medical needs. Quickly, she ripped some string, a needle, a pair of scissors, and some hydrogen peroxide out. She gently took his shirt off and laid it next to the fire, doing the same with his leggings and boots. (He had boxers on, you creeps) Taking a cotton ball out, she doused it in the hydrogen peroxide and ran it along the cut going from Wally's neck to his hip.

The teen tried desperately to think of better things, to push the fear and hysteria out of her mind, but was failing miserably. She couldn't shake the thoughts out of her mind, the fear of failing at keeping Wally alive. The fear of no one finding them, and the two dying out here, never being found. She knew she shouldn't think these things, and tried to convince herself that she would be okay, and that they would get out, but deep in her heart, she had a sinking feeling. Taking the needle and thread, she stitched the cut up. A single tear slipped down her face. Hastily she wiped it away, scolding herself for being so vulnerable.

A few snowflakes fell outside, reminding her of her childhood winters, when she didn't know her dad was a villain, and Jade still played attention to her. The two girls would run outside and dance and have snowball fights whenever it snowed. But at that moment, the snow didn't symbolize the fun and joy of winter. It symbolized the cold, dark feeling that they might be stuck there forever.

Turning her mind back to Wally, she did the same with the rest of the cuts. After she finished, she tended to his broken ribs. Slowly, she pushed the bones back into their correct places, being extremely gentle and careful. After, she took an ace bandage and wrapped it around his torso. The archer then moved on to the metal protruding from his thigh. Taking tweezers, she slowly pulled It out, then cleaned it with some hydrogen peroxide and stitched it closed. Now to deal with his body temperature. The blonde then took the coats she had been laying on earlier and held them over the fire. When they were as hot as they could be without bursting into flames, she laid them down and put Wally on top of them.

She then started to tend to her own wounds. Hissing in pain, the archer dabbed at her cuts and burns with the hydrogen-peroxide-soaked cotton ball. Putting some bacetrecin on them, she decided that they were minor, and wouldn't need stitches.

Standing up, the girl walked over and sat next to her unconscious team mate. Taking his hand in hers, she silently wept. Even though she had a tough act, the girl was having a hard time seeing Wally like this. Yeah, he was an idiot, but he was her idiot. She smiled a little and turned to her unconscious team mate.

"Damn you Wally West, you're making me cry."

A wave of exhaustion suddenly swept over her. Slowly, she layed down next to him, closing her eyes. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Artemis awoke to a dead fire and freezing air. She shivered at the chilly arctic air that hung in the cave. After she had got the fire going again, she looked over at her unconscious team mate. The blonde slowly peeled away the gauze on his side, and was relieved to find that it had almost healed. It was going to leave a scar though. She thanked her lucky stars for his rapid healing. Taking his shirt, the girl pulled his shirt over his head that she had retrieved from the ground. Examining the teen's other cuts and bruises, she found that they were mostly healed nearly too. Her nimble fingers slowly unraveled the ace bandage on his ribs. The girl's happiness wilted a little when she saw the same bruises she witnessed yesterday.

"It must have something to do with the ribs poking at the skin," she thought aloud. Starting to check his leg, she peeled the bloody gauze away from his pale skin. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened when she saw the wound.

**Hi guys! Another chapter. Not my best work, but eh, it'll do. I don't know which story to update next, so, if you guys have read any of my other stories, reviews saying what you think would be cool. **


End file.
